


Box set sexiness

by varenoea2



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: There it is. The boxset. The six dildos.And Richard is all alone with them. Nobody can disturb him now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know the members of the band Rammstein. This is a purely fictional work, and I make no financial profit with it. The events described in this fic probably never really happened. If they did, I know nothing about it, anyway.

There it is. The boxset. The six dildos. 

And Richard is all alone with them. Nobody can disturb him now.

That is, they could, because the bathroom lock to their rehearsal room has no key. Usually, that works fine. If the door is closed, somebody is in there. The others respect that. Besides, they’re all on lunch break.

Richard had planned to wait until he gets home, but the temptation is too strong. He must have it. Now. 

He’s wanted to know what _that_ dick feels like for years. He thought he never would. And now… now he finally can.

With a dry mouth and a throbbing heart (and hard-on) he opens the box. Takes out the one dildo he covets. Takes the lube bottle with their band signature on it. Could it be better? It couldn’t.

He opens his pants and drops them, only as far as you absolutely need to for a good wank. Then he attaches the dildo to the tiled wall, rubs the lube on it – he’s so excited, he hopes he won’t come too quick.

Turns around, gets in position, thinks about the guy this dick belongs to, pinches his own nipples through the shirt and begins to impale himself.

Careful now. He doesn’t often do this. If he ever sticks anything in there, it’s usually smaller than a dildo. It hurts, but oh, it’s so worth it…

Sexy… so hot… he knows he’ll never have the real thing, but this is pretty good too… 

It feels just right. Just the perfect shape for a dick. The right ridges in all the right places.

_Fuck me. Fuck me. Oh God, yes, you sex sexy beast…_

“Coo-ee!” There’s a knock on the door. “I left my keys in there. I’m just gonna come in, alright?”

“Hagh”, says Richard, and then: “No!!”

Too late. “I won’t look”, says Flake in his no-nonsense way, but when he sees Richard with his bare butt up against the wall, of course he looks. Twice.

“Ooops. Sorry.” He’s just about to slam the door shut, but then he sees the open box set. And Richard’s butt against the wall. And his brain counts two and two together while the rest of him is still completely dumbstruck.

And then he gets curious. Takes one step forward and looks into the box. Sees which dildos are there and which one isn’t.

“A- _ha_.”

Richard finds his voice again. “Piss off! I’m rubbing one out here, would you have the _decency_ to…”

Flake’s face becomes one big gummy grin. “I know I told you to go fuck yourself a few times, but I didn’t mean literally, you know…”

Richard wants to throw him out, but he can’t get away from the wall because he’s impaled on a dildo and oh God if he stepped away and that pink thing came into sight, wobbling in the light of day, that would be so much worse…

“Get out!!”

Flake will never let him live this down. Never ever. He’s grinning so hard, tears are appearing in the corners of his eyes. “With your own dick. Your own. Holy cow.”

Richard’s cock is still embarrassingly hard, and won’t be stuffed back into his pants. “OUT!!”

“Enjoy your… me-time”, says Flake, all teeth, and finally does as he’s been told. 

Richard sinks back against the wall, and the pink thing almost slips out of his arse. How can you wank on after this brazen interruption? 

Oh well. If he had been fucking a real person, it would actually have been kind of sexy to be walked in on. Maybe… if there were two Richards fucking instead of one Richard with a silly dildo, then it would have been sexy if Flake had burst in and apologized. And then have been dumbstruck at the general sexiness of it all. He could even have stayed to admire the double Richard-ness and get off watching…

Oh yes, that’s better. The mood is coming back. 

Richard makes one experimental thrust backwards and impales himself. On himself. Oh yes. 

And all is well with the world again.


End file.
